Foster Rel'Maroni
Foster Rel’Maroni, also known as The Frog (due to his new enhancements), is a mobster crime boss that had operated with a close ally of his, The Sweets Gang, soon moving away to make his own group called the Black Foot Clan that ran operations inside the Queens of New York and parts of Hempstead. His main enemy other than the police is the NeoX Ninjas, who had not stopped, but slowed down his operations in the Queens, the hub of Black Foot Clan. Main Enemy: Neo x Ninjas and their allies Nemisis: The leader of the 3 man squad, Neo-x Ninja (Jenji Takeru Yamato). Theme: See You in Hell - Christopher Drake Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Foster Rel’Maroni Alias – The Frog Information Born on ??? 22XX (mid to late 30s, early 40s?) Place of Living/Birth/Current: raised in New Jersey City as a child/teen, currently in Queens NY. Nationality: Italian. Height 6.5 ft. (198.12cm) Weight 223 lbs Personality – '''Foster is very ruthless and quick to anger, however he respects those who is above him and does everything in his power to do them favors. He is a loyalist who wants his own kin to succeed, but at the same time will punish any who is lacking among his group, those who are below him and or among the grunt levels. '''Appearance – '''Foster use to have tanish and or fair skin and his black hair was slicked back. After Project AX, he is a bald humanoid frog. With no hair, the scar on his head from when his father accidentally cut him as a child is visible, as well as the pale-like toning of skin. As a humanoid frog, he has green skin. What has remained the same is Foster’s love for wearing slim and slick suits and or his favorite colors red and white, in his eyes the color of his favorite kind of wine. Foster’s tongue is blue and could cover 2 and a half arm lengths. His tongue also releases a slightly burning and slippery liquid that will harm those who grab his tongue and for anyone hit by his tongue will feel a force similar to that getting hit with a really strong leather wipe that cracks. '''Abilities Firearms – Foster is known for various uses of firearms, some that date back to the 21st Century compared to energy or plasma based weaponry. The reason for this is because 21st guns can’t be disabled easily unless. 21st century guns can also be mistaken for energy weapons and no one would suspect it, even to bring a magnetic chain to try and attempt to disable the gun. Foster uses two guns and has a holster for each on his side. What makes Foster far more sadist is that he prefers body shots over killing blows because he wants his opponent worn out so he can torture them for a bit before killing them or simply watch them down out. Knives – Foster has 3 knives. One that is the handle of the cane he carries, which is really a short knife. The second being a military combat knife which he carries on the side of his leg, and a 3rd that can be found in his back pocket and or also in his suit pocket. Foster fights incredibly well as a dagger fighter, and is capable of tricking his opponents with his dagger play in order to get an upper hand. Just like his fire arms, Foster likes to go for body shots and not killing blows, wanting his opponents to suffer. ' Torture Tactics –' He has a habit of torturing his opponents in a fight. He has many opportunities to kill his opponents, however, he toys around with them, injuring or crippling them before he dealt the final blow. If not physically, he is capable of plotting ways to hurt his opponents by harming someone else that is close to them or using someone as an example, sometimes even his own, as he used his own girlfriend Anita to be made an example, hence why Foster is one of the sadist villains both the Neo-X group and various other vigilantes had to deal with, at times, even a pose a problem to younger bad guys who are his own allies. Foster's nature of doing things is that he has NO MORALS. Abilities from Project AX Speech Modulator – Being a humanoid frog has temporarily disabled Foster’s ability to speak, only to growl or croaking while attempting to talk. He uses a modulator so that anything he says is transmitted clearly for anyone to understand, as well as the device fit to mimic Foster’s Italian accent. When he was adjusting the device that is around his head and neck, he has killed grunts who questions him or didn’t get what he was trying to say with a gunshot to the face. Nocturnal Senses (Night Vision) – Foster’s eyes are orange, however, in complete darkness, his eyes glow eerily white. This enables a nocturnal sense that allows him to see in darkness. Damage absorption – Foster is capable of taking some heavy damage before getting beat. He is capable of taking normal and even plasma gunfire from a distance and able to take the hit. Thick Skin – His green skin like a set of armor, and contributes to him tanking hits from opponents and still able to keep on fighting. Minor Healing – He is able to heal from injuries in a period of time, a bit faster when resting. His Tongue – His blue tongue can reach two and a half arm lengths and has such an impact on his opponents that getting hit by his tongue is similar to a strong leather wipe that cracks with a loud sound on contact. If his tongue is grabbed, a slippery burning substance immediately affects opponents who grab a hold of his tongue or any who happens to be wrapped up. Near Peek Strength/Speed – Foster has strength and speed from his enhancements, which allows him to move faster and jump higher, in addition to increased swimming and breathability underwater. Weaknesses Cooling Effects– High cooling effects only slow Foster down and hinder his senses; however this does not stop him from hitting his opponents or trying to stab or shoot them. Despite being slowed down to below average human speed, he is still a dangerous threat to dealt with. After 5 to 10 minutes, depending on how long he was cooled for, he reverts back to normal or when his skin turns green again; when blue he is slowed down. If cooled for long period of time, he can temporarily be disabled for a week or two. Inspiration Inspiration for Foster Rel’Maroni came from characters from the Good Fellas (Joe Pesci), The Fonz from The Happy Days, Frog from Chrono Trigger and Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows. His human form is id inspired off of singer Frank Valli. History of The Frog (Foster) Foster Rel’Maroni grew up with his best friend named Hector V. Sweets III, and they both had ties to petty gangs until they seized power as they got older, both of them founded the Sweets Gang and worked their way around parts of New Jersey and Chicago, as well as New York. After sometime, Foster went on to go on a break from The Sweets Gang, after several months, he developed his own group to aid any in connection with The Sweets Gang, in addition, his group was unnamed until the News Media dubbed the group The Black Foot Clan because they bare resembles to Ninjas. The Black Foot did not use guns, but used brute force and used whatever weapon they could get their hands on, the reason they do not use guns is because Foster doesn’t want attention drawn to him or his gang, especially with vigilantes running around Manhattan in the East Village section. Soon, The NeoX Ninjas intervened in one of Foster’s operations, causing them to get Intel and go on a pursuit on the Italian leader. The closer the NeoX Ninjas got, the more violent some members of the Black Foot became. Finally the leader of the group, Neo-x Ninja (Jenji Takeru Yamato) confronted Foster in a warehouse in Queens, that was taken over by the Black Foot Clan and moving money and resources out of the city to some unknown location. As Sakura and Kai’Talos did their best to save people and stop the Black Foot, Jenji and Foster fought to the death in a dark room inside the warehouse. Foster let off several miniature explosives by shooting several propane tanks inside the building, injuring Jenji, scarring him. The two continued to fight in the blast and the both of them got knocked out, only with Jenji slowly bleeding out badly from his injuries. As the warehouse was set ablaze, Jenji dragged out the unconscious Foster from the building and gave him to the police only to collapse afterwards. As Jenji was taken by his allies, Foster was placed in a treatment center in and soon was locked up inside the Queens Detention Facility. Foster had been locked up for about for sometime, only for him to still have allies and operations going on outside of the jail, despite Black Foot Clan being disbanded. He had allies in the Fisher islands that gave him contact with a man by the name of Karvner, who connected him back with his friend, Hector. Jenji himself was nearly killed from his injuries, but a a Shinobi suit was able to heal him, only for Jenji's Dragni abilites to awaken inside him, making him stronger than ever. Soon Karvner manage to get Foster out of prison by tampering with the systems I the facility, causing Foster to escape. In order to make Foster stronger he allied him with the likes of Lizard-Man and the others, and subjected Foster to Project AX, altering his bio-organic structure to that of a humanoid frog, in turn making him stronger. Foster, now back on the streets paid his girlfriend, Anita, a visit. This resulted in him beating her to near death and driving her body to a lake in New York, dumping her there, only for her to be found beaten and naked, soon taken to the hospital, in Anita’s words, she stated a “green man” attacked her without warning and nearly killed her. In Foster’s mind he wanted to send a warning, that he is back on the streets, even stating that if any news about a woman winding up dead or beaten to death who somehow survived, that means he is back. Anita herself was placed under protective watch and thinks the “green man” was sent by her old boyfriend, not knowing that her abuser, was Foster himself. Foster goal is to help Karvner with his plans, at the same time, wanting to get MAJOR PAYBACK against the Neox Ninjas, going as far as wanting to skin the leader alive after killing him. As he gathered his own men to go with his own agenda, he kills anyone who questions him, or beats them up with his newfound abilities.